I knew you were trouble
by Jade1994
Summary: She forgave him because that's all she ever does.


**A/N: A slightly longer version of my previous fic of the same name. For those who have reviewed or favorite that fic, I apologise beforehand for deleting the previous version without warning. I hope you enjoy this one better. PM me if you think that the rating should be higher because I'm not too sure. Caution: mild smut ahead. Reviews are love.**

* * *

He pushed her against the wall. Hard.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Ow.

He didn't pause. His hands continued to wander on her skin, hot and desperate. She was a bit annoyed at first but he gave her that smile then, the one that made her heart melt and her legs go weak. She forgave him because that's all she ever does.

"So, we're an item now right? Like together, together?"

As soon as the question escaped her mouth, he froze. A few seconds later, he recovered and shrugged like it's no big deal. " If you say so."

She could tell that he was panicking,from the way he avoided her gaze and his pathetic attempts to distract her with his kisses. She knew that the right thing to do was to shove him away, say no before it's too late for regrets.

Instead, she pulled him in.

Her fingers tugged harshly at his hair, bringing his mouth closer to hers and she bit on his lower lip until she tasted blood. She smirked a little when she heard the hitch in his breath. He did not expect that. Her tongue darted out to lick the salty,coppery taste away and she was rewarded with a low moan from the back of his throat. His small moment of vulnerability made her brave and she arched herself towards him, hungry for more contact.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the lack of pressure and body heat. She didn't realise that she closed them. He was standing an arm length away from her, breathing heavily and staring at the ground. Did she do something wrong?

She tentatively reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. " Flynn?"

The name seemed to stir something in him because his eyes got that harden look once more and he was back to kissing her vigorously. This time, he pinned her hands against the wall, denying her the privilege of touching him. She whined and tried to wiggle her way out to freedom. Her futile attempts at struggling only caused their bodies to rub and slide in hot delicious friction. She threw her head back in frustration, wanting to put as much distance between them as she could. That however, resulted in exposing her long neck for him to suck and nip and leave embarrassing red marks everywhere. She clamped her lips shut, determined to not let him know just how _much _she was enjoying this. Because she wasn't. At all-

"FLYNN!"

He responded by giving her breast another affectionate squeeze. Her body tensed and strained against the fabric. Her clothes were starting to suffocate her. He noticed and quickly helped her out of the pesky little black dress. He raised a questioning eyebrow when it was revealed that she wore nothing underneath.

" Not a word."

" I'm not exactly complaining, Blondie."

" Stop looking so smug either."

" Oooh, feisty. That's my girl."

I'm not your girl, remember? She was tempted to add. You made that clear enough. But his mouth was latched onto her breast then and she didn't want to spoil the fun.

Either he was too far gone to detect the subtle shift of her moods or he just plain didn't care, Flynn did not stop his advances. In fact, he seemed to be getting impatient, his pants were already gone and his hands moved to hook her legs around his waist.

" You ready?" The question sounded more like a force of habit than a genuine act of concern and he was inside of her before she can answer. It didn't matter anyway.

The initial discomfort did not wear off once he started to move but at least it did not get worse. She was oddly disconnected during the whole process, her mind kept flickering to very unsexy thoughts. His mouth,opening and closing in time with his thrusts,like a dying fish gaping for air. His breath, too warm and too close to her face, reeking of alcohol and cheap cigarettes. His nails, surprisingly sharp and uncut, digging into her flesh unpleasantly and leaving a stinging trail of pain wherever they go.

She was only aware that he came when a warm sticky fluid spreaded across her abdomen. " Oh god...Blondie...That was..."

She lied. " Ya, it was."

He gave her that smile then, the one that made her heart melt and her legs go weak.

She forgave him because that's all she ever does.

And that made her hate herself a little.


End file.
